


Beautiful, Beautiful Memories

by thelovelyflower



Category: Catcher - Fandom, The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: F/M, Other, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelyflower/pseuds/thelovelyflower
Summary: *Set place after the end of The Catcher In The Rye*Holden is in therapy and is doing better he is getting the help that he needs and Phoebe is there to support him every step of the way
Relationships: Holden Caulfield/Phoebe Caulfield
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful, Beautiful Memories

It’s been a few months since I came home after the trip to the park with old phoebe. After she stepped off the carousel I gave her a big hug and cried on her shoulder. Funny how it should be her that looks up to me but it’s me who looks up to her. She’s great. I can’t emphasize that enough. When I came home I was afraid that I’d be sent to military school but instead i got sent to a rest home and the psychoanalyst came and all that crap. He says I had depression and some other things I don’t even know the name of I honestly don’t care. I really don’t. And that kills me. Imagine not caring about what’s wrong with you. For a while I got sent to another hospital which was pretty much the nut hut but the doctors didn’t call it that. It wasn’t that bad but I still hated it. I really did. All I did was stay in my room and go out to eat meals which I never really ate. I wrote a lot in my time there as well. The whole thing was very boring. Doctors and nurses coming in randomly trying to ask me questions about how I was doing while faking a smile. They are all such phony’s.

After I got released my parents thought it was best to keep me at home and go to a school that’s close to my apartment. That made me happy. It really did. Staying at home and going to a school close by meant I can be more comfortable and be closer to Phoebe and Sally. Still that new school that they signed me up in is going to be chalk full of phonies. You just can’t escape them can ya.  
Another thing that changed is that I have to go see a psychiatrist three times a week. My parents made me even though I don’t want to.

I woke up very early today around four a.m. I don’t know why I woke up this early though. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn’t for the life of me. I noticed that I’m feeling a bit better. I’m still depressed but not as depressed so I decided on taking a walk around Central Park with Phoebe. I slipped on my shoes and put on my coat and scarf and hat which Phoebe left in my room the other day. I then quietly walked over to Phoebes room and whispered lightly  
“Psst Phoebe”  
She immediately woke up and looked up at me.  
“Holden?”  
“I can’t fall back to sleep you want to walking real quick?”  
“Yeah that sounds fun but mother and daddy would get mad.”  
“Don’t worry just put on your shoes and coat”  
She quickly got it on and we left the door and then the apartment. She smiled up at me and I smiled softly back then she grabbed my hand and held on to it. I put the red hat on her short red hair. She looked good in it.  
For a while she talked about school and how she almost perfected raising her temperature but then the conversation took a turn.

“So how are you doing Holden?”  
“I’m not as depressed to be honest the doctors visits are helping me. I’m glad mom and dad aren’t sending me to another boarding school. I still miss Allie though. I don’t know if I can ever stop missing him.”  
I felt tears burn in my eyes  
“I will never stop missing Allie too but I know that I cannot run away from that pain. I have to face that pain and soon that pain and hurt will soften and all that will be left is beautiful memories and love.”  
“Remember when we used to ride the carousel together?i said  
“And how he wrote poems on his baseball mitt?”  
“And how he was always so smart that the teachers wrote to mom and dad praising him?”  
Soon we both started to share memories about Allie.  
Afterward I noticed the tears that we’re streaking down my cheeks but I didn’t mind.  
I then hugged Phoebe and we both hugged for a long time.  
The sun was slowly started to come up.  
“I love you phobe”  
“I love you too Holden”  
“Promise me you will try to get better? Please”  
I looked at her and looked at my shoes.  
 _Please_  
“Yes. I will”  
 _I will for you._  
We started to walk back home. I felt much better talking about Allie and cherishing the good memories we had together. Then I realized the Phoebe was right.  
I will never stop missing Allie. The pain is fresh and raw and hurts like hell but I have to face all my hurt and anger and one day all that would be left are beautiful, beautiful memories.

**Author's Note:**

> THE CATCHER IN THE RYE BELONGS TO JD SALINGER NOT ME. CITR IS HIS WORK NOT MINE! I ONLY WROTE THIS FIC!
> 
> hope you liked this! Catcher In The Rye is one of my favorite books and I feel like it deserves a better ending. This was my first fic so I’m a bit rusty. I have more fics coming up. The fandoms I wrote for are Criminal Minds, Greys Anatomy, The Catcher In The Rye, Hamilton, Les Mis, and more!  
> Feel free to share to another site just give me credit because I only use AO3


End file.
